


Age

by Lord_Of_The_Erasers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Of_The_Erasers/pseuds/Lord_Of_The_Erasers
Summary: People got curious about Herah's age





	Age

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've wondered for a while about the headcanon age

_“How old are you?”_

 The question had been brought up recently by most people Herah knew and she felt a little odd. As she didn’t answer, they kept guessing and betting, even Vivienne and Solas joined which made the qunari sweat with fear.

Finally, after a day fighting with demons and dragons, Herah found herself surrounded by her companions in the tavern, their face were all serious.

_Well, this is the end then._ She thought, rolled her crimson eyes and sighed. She raised both hands, a sign of giving up and everyone cheered. Well, most of them.

Sera pushed Bull by his shoulder, baring her sharp teeth as she laughed.

“Told yah she will say!” The qunari grumbled, drank down his ale as coins passed among them. A golden coin with Tevinter symbol was being spinned between Vivienne’s fingers. The First Enchanter’s smile made Herah realize that if she didn’t answer, her body would be a perfect ice statue in Skyhold, then. The Inquisitor cleared her throat, and the whole tavern looked at her in confusion.

“Fine. Let me check...” As she was counting, everyone seemed held their breath, especially Varric. Herah wondered how high the stakes were but decided to ask him later.

“I should be 22 this winter. Question?” When silence fell over the tavern, the qunari swallowed hard, chewing her lower lip worriedly.

“Wait what?” Cullen was the first one spoke up, he looked at Herah surprisingly “No way you can’t be that young-” Meeting the qunari’s seriously glance, he stopped and blushed furiously as Vivienne cleared her throat in a way that made everyone squirm in fear.

“That is quite... unexpected.” The knight-enchanter glared at everyone, a warning that another stupid question would lead to painful death, even Sera and Iron Bull didn’t make a sound. Then she turned to Herah, raising an eyebrow “You don’t look like a regular twenties as everyone, including me, thought.”

“Yeah, I know.” A flash of pride appeared in her eyes as she spoke “That’s how I became a merc when I was only a teenager”  Herah snorted, finished her ale in a gulp. Having realized no one speaking, the qunari yelled to the bartender with a joyful tone

“Come on! I’ll buy drinks today! Bring us some good!” Iron Bull’s smirk widened until it turned into a full smile. He pointed to the nearby barrels, his voice was loud enough for every inhabitant in Skyhold to hear.

“Fuck yeah! Now I can force you drink the whole tavern!” Solas and Cassandra made a disgusted face but smiled eventually. Leliana shook her head, lips curving into a smirk as she and some left for the night.

_At least everyone is happy_ Herah lost in her thought as scream and laughing rang around her. Maybe she should tell them more about herself. They were good, they could be trusted, better than her old companions.

That night, for the first time, Herah didn’t feel like that damn ten-year-old girl hiding under corpses again.

 

 


End file.
